


light up when you're around

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: David's out and Patric decides to decorate.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	light up when you're around

Stevie drops him off at his beautiful cottage. It’s already dark and David is ready to fall into bed, preferably curled up with his husband. 

But first he has to address what’s happening out here. His husband is standing at the door and is definitely vision, but it’s the lights that take up David’s attention.

“You...decorated,” David says tactfully, looking around. It’s not completely terrible - but it definitely wasn’t mood-boarded or approved.

“It’s the holidays!” Patrick grins, his smile rivaling the twinkle from the lights.

It warms something within him seeing him so happy.

Just a few adjustments.

Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words is hard haha


End file.
